


All I Want For Christmas Is Q

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Not-So-Secret Santa, Omnipotent love, Santa Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard





	All I Want For Christmas Is Q

 

 

 

It's _that_ time of the year and I just _know_ that he's here.  
  
What will he do? Force me to walk around with a glowing red nose like last year?  Or will he decorate the entire ship with tinsel like two years ago? Oh please, not the tinsel! It took us days to get it out of the Jefferies tubes and I'm still not sure we were entirely successf-  
  
 _ **'Ping!'**_  
  
What was that?

I whirl around and the first thing I notice is a small, neatly wrapped gift on my ready room desk.  
  
"Q?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Q? I won't open this."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"You can take it away right now. I'm not in the mood for your games."  
  
I know I shouldn't but I just _have_ to stare at the gift (it's still there, of course) – and suddenly I realize that there are little hearts on the wrapping paper.  
  
 _Hearts_?!

Suddenly the gift starts to unwrap itself and I can almost hear what Q is thinking: _If **you** won't unwrap it, mon capitaine, **I'll** do it for you._  
  
I slowly back away as the gift, now fully unwrapped, hovers in the air directly above my desk, rotating slowly in order to give me a good look at what it is: A picture in a golden frame.  
  
I should probably call security, but I don't want to make a fool out of myself - what harm can there be in a hovering picture? I remain where I am, even as the picture slowly moves towards me. Because, really, physical violence isn't Q's style.

At least I hope so.  
  
The picture has reached me by now and it's hovering directly in front of me so that I can look at it.  
  
 _What the hell...?!_  
  
The picture shows Q and me, that much I can tell - but we look rather strange: We're both wearing ridiculously-looking Santa hats, and we both have beards.

And why am I wearing glasses?!

Only now do I notice the small Christmas card that has been attached to the picture's golden frame.  
  
I reach out my hand, take it and open it.  
  
There's only one line of text on it, hand-written.  
  
 _ **'Merry Christmas from my favorite alternate universe, mon capitaine.'**_

 


End file.
